1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an optical system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rise of portable electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand for an optical image capturing system is raised gradually. The image sensing device of the ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). In addition, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology enables the minimization of the pixel size of the image sensing device, the development of the optical image capturing system towards the field of high pixels. Therefore, the requirement for high imaging quality is rapidly raised.
The conventional optical system of the portable electronic device usually has three or four lenses. However, the optical system is asked to take pictures in a dark environment, in other words, the optical system is asked to have a large aperture. The conventional optical system provides high optical performance as required.
It is an important issue to increase the quantity of light entering the lens. In addition, the modern lens is also asked to have several characters, including high image quality.